theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gated Community
Gated Community is the nineteenth Silly Songs with Larry. Larry was playing ball until it got stuck on a tree, which fell into a gated community. Preceded by: My Baby Elf Followed by: Lance the Turtle Lyrics The Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Man: There once was a boy who lived in a house and the house sat under a tree By the tree ran a fence, that stretched far and wide 2 Men: Round the gated community... Larry: Can I have my ball? Can you get my ball? I kicked it into the tree And my ball bounced up And my ball dropped in To the gated community Gated Community Trio: Oh, the gated community is where we like to be Everything's so lovely Oh, our hearts are filled with glee And when you come to visit You can stand outside and see What a lovely bunch we are In our gated unity Larry: Uhh... Can I have my ball? Can you get my ball? I kicked it into the tree And my ball bounced up And my ball dropped in To the gated community Gated Community Trio: Oh, the gated community is where we like to be Our clothes are never dirty And our lawns are always green And when you come to visit You can stand outside and see What a tidy bunch we are In our gated unity The gated community We think you will agree Is free of pleasantly devoid Of unsightly stray debris Charlie: Free free of debris Gated Community Trio: (quietly) The gated community is where we'll always be Our smiles are wide 'When we're inside, in comfy custody And when you come to visit You can stand outside and see (loud) What a smiling bunch we are In our gated unity Oh, the gated community is where we like to be Our lives have been made perfect By a hefty entrance fee And when you come to visit You can stand outside and see (same time) Larry: Can I have my ball? Can you get my ball? I kicked it into the tree And my ball bounced up And my ball dropped in (solo) To the gated commun... Gated Community Trio: What a lovely bunch we are Larry: To the gated commun... Gated Community Trio: What a happy bunch we are... All: To the gated community! The Announcer: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Community Fellow: Oh, look! A ball! The Announcer: Tune in next time to hear Larry say... Larry: Thank you. Fun Facts * This song can be featured in Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler, Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo, and Lessons from the Sock Drawer. * Larry's cap was going to have a "Spuds" logo, but then it didn't work out because it looked too big. * In concept art, there were four people in the gated community but shrunk down to three. * In an Easter egg, the community fellow said a different line than in the final version. The alternate line was "Hey! How'd this ball get in here?" * The ball is a remodeled version of the dodgeballs seen in The Ballad of Little Joe. * Larry's house in the song is based on Brian Roberts' home from Wheaton, Illinois.